


While He Works

by darringtons



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons
Summary: anon requested: molly/caleborAND fjord/caleb, holding his hand or cuddling while he studies magic?





	While He Works

Caleb sat hunched over the table, reading through his latest find, while the raucous party went on in the bar all around him. The noise wasn’t much of a problem, just a rumbling sound in the back of his mind, hardly distracting from his work at all.

What was distracting was Molly, who kept stopping by to offer him drinks, or questionable fruits, or something that was most certainly a hallucinogenic powder.

“I’m trying to learn, Mr. Mollymauk,” he said. He wasn’t bothered by the interruptions, nor irritated by Molly’s presence, though he would very much like to return to his book.

A while later, Molly returned a 5th time. Caleb looked up long enough to see that he had only brought along one glowing purple drink, which he was sipping from as he sat down next to Caleb. Molly rested his chin on Caleb’s shoulder, looking on to see what he was reading.

“Learn anything interesting?”

Caleb dropped his hand to his lap, which Molly promptly took with his own. “Interesting, yes. Helpful? Not really.”

Molly hummed. “Very well, carry on.” But he didn’t release Caleb’s hand, rather he entwined their fingers, showing no signs of letting go.

Caleb sighed and returned to his studies.

“Ohh, I spot trouble,” Molly said a few minutes later. He released Caleb’s hand and darted away, leaving Caleb’s left side cold.

A moment later, Fjord was grabbing Caleb’s hand, tugging him away from the table.

“I don’t want to dance,” Caleb whined. He’d already told Fjord as much.

“I know, darlin’, but I expect you won’t want to be around here in a few minutes. Come on, you can finish your book somewhere a bit quieter.”

Caleb begrudgingly folded up his book and returned it to his pouch, allowing himself to be dragged out of the tavern. “Why do we not want to be here?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll see.”

No sooner had they stepped out of the bar, there was a deep _pop!_ and a cloud of blueish smoke erupted from the now shattered windows of the tavern. In the seconds that followed, there came a chorus of laughter that sounded not unlike that of the rest of the Nein.

“Oh dear.”

“Good thing we got a room somewhere else tonight, eh.” Fjord lead him into the nearby inn, and down the hall to their cluster of rooms. “Are you going to keep studying?” Fjord asked.

“For a bit. Would you like to join me?” Caleb knew well that his magic and Fjord’s worked very differently – he couldn’t even begin to understand where Fjord’s magic came from. But Fjord was curious and Caleb wasn’t opposed to indulging that curiosity.

“If you don’t mind?” Fjord said.

Caleb nodded, inviting him into the room. “Make yourself comfortable.” They both removed an outer layer of clothing and armor. Caleb perched himself at the foot of the bed, flipping his book open to the carefully marked page he’d left off on.

Fjord sat down with a pile of pillows behind him, and tugged Caleb back. “Come ‘ere,” he said, tugging until Caleb’s back was resting against his chest.

Caleb smiled contentedly, and began to read aloud, occasionally stopping to talk about whatever context had been provided earlier in the reading.


End file.
